Gill Grunt
Gill Grunt is a playable character in the Skylanders series. In the series he is a part of the Water Element. History Skylanders Biography Gill Grunt was a brave soul who joined the Gillmen military in search of adventure. While journeying through a misty lagoon in the clouds, he met an enchanting mermaid. He vowed to return to her after his tour. Keeping his promise, he came back to the lagoon years later, only to learn a nasty band of pirates had kidnapped the mermaid. Heartbroken, Gill Grunt began searching all over Skylands. Though he had yet to find her, he joined the Skylanders to help protect others from such evil, while still keeping an ever-watchful eye for the beautiful mermaid and the pirates who took her. Actions ]] Gill Grunt was one of the Core Skylanders that protected the Core of Light from Kaos and his minions in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, until one of his minions destroyed it and sent all of the Skylanders to Earth. This leaded the new Portal Masters to bring the Skylanders back to Skylands in hopes to rebuild the Core of Light as well as defeat Kaos and his minions. Gill Grunt, along with Spyro and Trigger Happy were the main three Skylanders that were seen and were even shown in the end seen were Kaos was going to be sent to Earth as a fitting punishment. He also had a Sidekick. Gill Grunt gains new abilities in Skylanders: Giant, where he was helping the Giants to prevent Kaos from trying to reawaken the Arkeyan army. Gill Gruntappeared in the now discontinued Skylanders: Universe, along will all of the other Skylanders from Spyro's Adventure and Giants. Roaming Skylands and findin treasures. He also gains new abilities in Skylanders: SWAP-Force under the name Anchors Away Gill Grunt, where he would help the SWAP-Force in trying to prevent Kaos and his minions from trying to 'Evilize' the Ancient Elementals. Gill Grunt also appears in Skylanders: Cloud Patrol, along with all of the other Skylanders from Spyro's Adventure, Giants and SWAP-Force. He once againg gain new abilities in Skylanders: Trap Team under the name Tidal Wave Gill Grunt, where he would help the Trap Masters to recature the freed Villains, with the aid of the Minis. One of the Mini's being Gill Runt. In Skylanders: SuperChargers, Gill Grunt went under the name Deep Dive Gill Grunt, where he and seven other Core Skylanders joined a group of new Skylander team known as the SuperChargers in hopes to restore Skylands as Kaos took it over in his Sky-Eater and was feeding the Darkness. In Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing, Deep Dive Gill Grunt and all of the other SuperChargers were racing each other until they had to defeat Kaos again. In Skylanders: Imaginators, Gill Grunt acts a a Non-Playable Characters, despite still being playable. He can be seen in the Sensei Water Realm, giuding the Skylanders to a harpoon wanting to destroy a black hole. He can also be seen in the Mushroom River, claiming that he was scouting the area but was actuly sleeping. Gill Grunt was shortly brainwashed but snapped out of it. Gill Grunt has appeared in Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, where he can gain an Awakened form. Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Skylanders: Giants *Skylanders: SWAP-Force *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Universe (discontinued) *Skylanders: Cloud Patrol *Skylanders: Ring of Heroes Novels *Books **The Machine of Doom **Sypro verses the Mega Monsters (cameo) **Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fish Master **Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos *Comics **Skylanders: Issue 0 The Kaos Trap **Rift into Overdrive **Return of the Dragon King (cameo) Trivia *Gill Grunt is considered as the mascot of all of the Skylanders of the Water Element. *Gill Grunt is the only Skylander to have significance in every Skylanders game. He has at least one toy form from Spyro's Adventure to SuperChargers (including Racing) and a role as an NPC in Imaginators. It should also be noted that Gill Grunt is also the only Skylander with a Series 4 form. See Also *Gill Grunt's Girlfriend *Evil Amphibious Gillman *Gill Runt *Vehicles (Skylanders) Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Skylander Category:Sorcerers Category:Technomagic Category:Aquakinesis Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Book Sorcerers Category:Comic Sorcerers Category:Toy Line Sorcerers Category:Merfolk